The Musical Debate
by dadssweetpea
Summary: Sam and Dean are driving down the highway and they decide to have a friendly Musical Debate.Please Review and Enjoy !


Sam and Dean Winchester zip through the highway traveling at a steady 65 mph. Dean sings along to Def Leopard's Rock of ages tune .

Just as the chorus approaches the song turns off. He looks over at Sam who is turned away from him resting his head agianst the window.

He leans over and punches his brother in the arm and puts the music back on.

Sam sits up after the punch, he was almost asleep then his brother had to do something like that.

He death glares his brother and turns it back off.

Dean looks over at him and turns it back on. Only to have Sam to turn it off .

Dean turns it back on and watches as Sam goes to turn it back off.

"Turn it off agian and I'll kill you."Dean said.

Sam waited until Dean had his gaze back on the road and flipped it off.

With Satisfaction he slumped back down and rest agianst the window , only to have the music put up higher and get a punch in the ribs.

He sits up abruptly and turns it off agian.

"Dude , Seriously what is with you today?"Dean asked.

"YOU ! "Sam yelled.

"What the hell have I done ?"Dean asked."Your the one who's getting their panties in a bunch because I'm listening to music."

"Dude I have headache and I really don't feel like listening to drums and guitars right now."Sam said.

"Fine we'll listen to your whining Clay Aken shit."

"I don't listen to Clay Aken."Sam said defending himself.

"Yes you do."Dean replied.

"No I don't !"Sam yelled.

" Yes you do!"Dean yelled back

"NO I DON'T!"Sam replied.

''YES YOU DO !"Dean said.

"Dude I listen to just about the same music you do."Sam incredously.

''No you don't."Dean said.

"Yes I do."Sam smiled."Try Me ."

"Fine."Dean smirked."When did Led Zeppelin's song Kashmir release ? "

"1975."Sam replied.

"Nope."Dean grinned."It was 1974 ."

"No it wasn't , it was recorded in 1974 but it was released in early 1975."

"Your wrong dude , it was 1974, I know my Zeppelin."Dean pressed.

"Dean it was 1975 ."Sam said."I'll even prove it to you ."Sam picked up his laptop case from the backseat and opened it and started searching for the information.

"Ahah found it."Sam said ""**Kashmir**" is a song by the English Rock band Led Zeppelin from their sixth album _Physical Graffiti_, released in 1975. It was written by Jimmy Page and Robert Plant (with contributions from John Bonham) over a period of three years, with the lyrics dating back to 1973."Sam read aloud from the screen.

"Fine , you got this one but I bet you can't this one."Dean smiled. "How did AC/DC get thier name?"

"I don't know ."Sam said smiling.

"Malcom and Angus 's older sister saw the initaials on a sewing machine."Dean said.

"What does the intials stand for anyway?''Sam asked.

"alternating current/direct current", they felt that was the best name to describe thier music and I don't disagree."Dean smirked.

"That's cool."Sam smiled notcing that Dean was enjoying telling him about bands.

"I Know right."Dean said sounding like a little boy."Ok you get this right , I'll turn off the music until we get to a motel for the night."

"Alright."Sam said

"Who was the original drummer for The Who?"Dean asked.

"Umm John Densmore."Sam knew that wasn't the original drummer but he liked seeing his brother happy.

"No he wishes."Dean laughed. "It was Kieth Moon, the guy was a genius ."

"That's right it was Kieth Moon."Sam smirked.

"Yeah now this means that I get to play my music ."Dean grinned from ear to ear.

"I guess so."Sam said.

"I'll keep it low , so your head doesn't hurt."Dean said lowering the to his suprise it turned up louder by Sam.

"It's alrtight my head doesn't hurt anymore."Sam beamed at Dean ."I guess you took my mind off of it."

"I Guess so."Dean said without looking at Sam, but Sam could tell that he was happy.

"We should do this more often."Sam looked over at Dean.

Dean could have swore that Sam looked seven years old agian and he smiled.

"Yeah Sammy, we should."Dean said giving his brother a full blown that Sam hasn't seen in a while.

He can't help but grin himself, it's almost contagious.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy this , I had to do it because Dean is a big classic rock lover (Like Me).Please review =)_


End file.
